


【信獸隱藏的戀人三十題】1-26

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 先把前面的放上來~後面的會一直更新在這裡。完結後會把每題在微博發出時的後記一併貼回來XD21/1 更新10-12題，題11和12有關聯的喔~16/2 更新13-14題。15/5 更新15題。20/5 更新16-17題。13/6 更新18題。21/6 更新19題。27/6 更新20題： 其實溫先生是靈魂出竅而已，而陳先生是一直都知道。29/6 更新21題。23/7 更新22-23題 (進度緩慢XD)17/8 更新24題18/8 更新25題27/8 更新26題27/9 更新27題





	【信獸隱藏的戀人三十題】1-26

**Author's Note:**

> 先把前面的放上來~後面的會一直更新在這裡。完結後會把每題在微博發出時的後記一併貼回來XD
> 
> 21/1 更新10-12題，題11和12有關聯的喔~  
> 16/2 更新13-14題。  
> 15/5 更新15題。  
> 20/5 更新16-17題。  
> 13/6 更新18題。  
> 21/6 更新19題。  
> 27/6 更新20題： 其實溫先生是靈魂出竅而已，而陳先生是一直都知道。  
> 29/6 更新21題。  
> 23/7 更新22-23題 (進度緩慢XD)  
> 17/8 更新24題  
> 18/8 更新25題  
> 27/8 更新26題  
> 27/9 更新27題

隱藏的戀人三十題之一：有鏡頭在

低頭專注的彈奏著吉他，一隻手闖入視線範圍來抓住了自己的領帶，他稍稍抬頭看了眼那隻美得過份手的主人示意對方不要亂來，有這麼多人看著稍一不注意說不定明天他們就上報了呢。

但他忘記了，那個人的本質本來就與外面不符，是個徹徹底底的惡魔人渣，怎麼可能放過這麼一個大好機會？

下一秒，他的領帶被對方提起用力往前一拉，毫無心理準備的情況下他被帶動得往前移了一步。

明明應該動怒，但他反而笑得瞇著眼睛，眼裡全是連別人也看得見的寵溺。

這麼多人看著，下面還有鏡頭在耶…  
真拿你沒辦法…

三十題之二：噓，別出聲

總有一天，我們都會回歸平凡，過著一般人的生活，生活中充滿柴米油鹽，還有孩子的笑聲。

在一遍的哼唱聲中，他跟大家一起淋著雨，然後想到了以後。  
當他們回到平凡，脫下天團的光環，坐在家中靜下來也許會回想起以往的種種，也許只是懷緬，也許還是不捨，也許想要重回過去再次感受那種感動，也許…沒有也許…

他唱著，心裡有種快要按壓不住的衝動。  
回到後台，在那人笑著走進來的一刻，他慢慢的走過去站在他身前，不理會其他團員的目光，就這樣緊緊的把人抱在懷裡。

『阿信？』

『噓，別出聲。』

就這樣讓我再抱一會就好了。  
他知道他在害怕，害怕回歸平凡以後，他們之間的軌跡慢慢不再重疊，害怕對方的人生突然之間多了一個別的人。他知道他也許該放手，但他不想放手。

嘿，溫尚翊…  
能不能…完完全全的屬於我一個人？

三十題之三：眼神

在手下整理好他剛穿上身的黑色長身外套以後，他拿過墨鏡緩緩戴上。  
對從小混道的他來說，墨鏡是最好隱藏情感的工具。誰也沒法從他眼中看出甚麼端倪，包括對那個人的感情也是。

看著那閃得像是去派對的紅色外套，那彷彿自帶氣場的背影讓他深深著迷。跟對方上了不同的車子，沿路上一直想著自己到底是從何時開始就那麼喜歡這個人？  
大概是從那人對他笑得如同冬下暖陽的時候？還是在他看見對方咬著唇忍著淚也不如讓別人看到他軟弱的時候？  
也許，就只是時間到了，感覺來了，他就喜歡上了。

不知不覺目的地到了，他托了托墨鏡，確保自己把一切情緒收藏起來後，他緩緩的推開門下車，當他看見那個人也下了車走到他身前的時候，他忍不住用餘光瞄了瞄，然後帶點心虛的往四周看有沒有人注意到他的舉動。

到底是甚麼時候把灰黑色的褲子換成了同樣有點貼身的紅色長褲…  
他的腿部跟臀部的線條變得更加明顯好嗎…

伸手扯了扯領口，越想越生氣。

剛才他是在車子裡把褲子換掉的吧，那麼裡面的人是不是也看到他裸下身的樣子。

拳頭越握越緊，他上前拉過那個人的手一話不說的把他帶到自己的房間，把人用力往自己一拉然後關門把人壓在門板上。  
那人同樣戴著墨鏡讓他看不出對方的情緒，但微微上翹帶點得意的嘴角還是讓他從中得知一二。  
可惡，他就知道他把他吃得死死的。

『我還是第一次看見有人這樣對少爺不敬欸。』

『剛剛跟誰在車子裡，我去殺了他。』

『欸，不就坐別的車子而已，還殺人呢…』

『他看到你脫褲了，你說該不該殺？』

『誰脫褲了？』對方愣了一會，然後邊笑邊把墨鏡脫掉，那雙圓大的眼睛還是帶電般一對上就讓他無法把視線移開。『陳信宏，你不知道一個人可以兩條褲子喔。』

然後，那個人笑得睜起眼睛，好看得讓他忍不住歪過頭親上去。

他太喜歡他，太喜歡溫尚翊了。  
喜歡得只要對方的一個眼神，一個笑容，他就甘願為他赴湯蹈火。  
怎麼藏也藏不住，他鬆開對方的嘴，脫下有點礙事的墨鏡往後丟，然後繼續剛才的那個吻。

三十題之四：不要讓我再當你們兩個的擋箭牌啦

『不要讓我再當你們兩個的擋箭牌啦！！！』

不要懷疑，這是來自高雄市的蔡學弟在吉他社迎新大會上喝多了以後的吶喊。  
每個學弟妹都一臉疑惑的看著學長，只有那些知情人士和吉他社的正副社長才知道。

副社長明顯也喝多了，靠著蔡學弟說著些有頭無尾的話。

『欸…嗝…誰拿…當…當…銀河…陳信宏那個…嗝…蛋…』

副社長跟學弟靠得越近，坐在他們對面的社長越是笑得…越令人心寒…

正當副社長的頭完完全全的靠到蔡學弟的肩上時，社長突然站了起來一手拉過副社長的手搭在肩上，另一隻手摟著副社長的腰把人拉了起來。

『我先送阿翊回宿舍了，明天社團室見。』社長笑著，但笑得比惡魔還要恐怖。

突然間他覺得，怪獸落在阿信手上會有種不好的預感。為了好兄弟，就犧牲一下把學妹的時間吧！  
於是他也站了起來，想要請纓把溫尚翊送回宿舍，就就是因為這樣，他才見識到社長的魔王稱號…並非胡亂亂編…

三十題之五：天黑才能抱住你

他拿著枕頭站在對方門前思考了很久，最後還是伸手敲了敲門。  
沒等多久，房裡的人便打開了門。滿是睡意的雙眼透露著主人剛才應該正要睡覺的事實，但聽到他的敲門聲還是撐起眼皮給他開門了。

『阿翊，今晚也能跟你睡嗎？我…有點怕黑…』雖然是問句，但他知道對方從來不會拒絕他任何事，正如他每個晚上所做的事，他明知對方早已察覺，但還是放任他繼續下去。

『不是每個晚上都這樣，下次你直接進來就好。』說畢還打了個呵欠便轉身進了房間。

他跟著進去關了門以後，緩緩往床邊走，打開了被鋪躺了進去。他看著天花，直至隔壁傳來沉隱的呼吸聲才往那人方向轉去。  
身體慢慢的往旁人靠，然後伸出手抱住了對方。

他還真是個爛人，一直在利用對方的善心。  
可是，他實在沒有勇氣。  
他怕被拒絕，他怕說出口以後會從對方臉上看出一絲厭惡的神情，儘管他知道這些事情從不會發生，可是他就是莫名其妙怕。

『溫尚翊…我喜歡你…』

喜歡到因為怕失去你而懦弱，只敢在夜裡才能說出口，只敢在天黑以後才放縱自己不再壓抑情感抱住你。

如果你也喜歡我，多好…

三十題之六：見光死

穿著同款的透明雨衣，兩個人靠得很近的並肩往前走著。一個彈著吉他，一個拿著麥克風唱著。

他看著他的吉他手，他想起了當初是如何寫出這一句詞。他記得那時他們窩在錄音室，吉他手在他旁邊陪著他給他支持，雖然對方最終還是敵不過睡意靠著他的肩膀睡著了，但看到對方的睡臉，他的靈感突然就來了。

－－ 聆聽著你的呼吸，世界就睡在夢裡。

他聽著吉他手沉穩的呼吸聲，想著他的全世界就在他身邊發著一個美好的夢，也許夢裡有他，有他們兩個人。一切都不再寂寞孤單，只留下天和地，我和你，永遠在一起。

他邊唱邊望著吉他手笑得開懷，吉他手也像有心靈感應般也笑著看向他。

那年的故事結局，結束在充滿孤單冷風的冬季裡。但那不是最後的結局，因為故事如何結局，就看你現在怎麼做怎麼走。他曾經以為該放棄，但最後他捨不得放手，也不願意放手，於是努力得到回報。  
一個故事篇章的結束，只是造就另一個篇章的開始。

那麼，我想讓你的自傳每一頁都有我。

他站在他身旁，轉過身提起手伸出大拇指往自己方向指。他在告訴在場的所有人，旁邊的這個人，是我的了。

你說不怕見光死嗎？  
大概你沒有聽他的吉他手說過『告訴你，不能怕』吧？  
有甚麼好怕？大家早就恨不得他們結婚了。  
當然，他早就想。

三十題之七：被發現了嗎？

學霸有一個秘密一直藏在心裡，連最好的兄弟都沒有說過。

他拿著啤酒仰頭一灌而下，眼角稍稍瞄著坐在角落裡被一群女生包圍著笑得一臉無害純良的學渣。  
幹他媽的聯誼，幹他媽的陳信宏。  
被一群女生包圍著很得意是吧。

他放下手中的空罐，又再拿起旁邊的啤酒罐打開一口氣喝光。美其名為美術班跟精英班的友好交流會，說穿了不就是大家故意製造出來跟美術班班草，就是他口中的學渣，認識勾搭的好機會。  
那天班上的人拉著他走到美術班把學渣叫了出來，在同學們懇求的眼神下他只好開口詢問。他以為一向不參與聯誼的學渣會拒絕，沒想到學渣一口答應了，於是為著學渣而來的女生都爭著報名。

他有點心虛的又拿過一罐啤酒，因為他也是那個為了學渣而來的人。  
那邊的談笑聲越大，學霸心裡就越生氣。

突然，一位他不認識的男生坐到他旁邊，拿過了他手上的啤酒喝了一口。  
學霸側過頭看著那個人，他不知道自己已經快要喝茫了，他只覺得對方一直在動過不停害他看不清對方的長相。

『你幹麼搶我的啤酒？』

他不知道他現在的模樣是有多誘人，正如大喇喇的學霸一直不知道他很受男生們歡迎一樣。就在他看見那張臉越靠越近的時候，那邊的談笑聲已經不知在何時停止了，那張臉瞬間又變得有點遠。

『同學，我想溫同學已經喝多了，我先送他回去，你跟其他男生負責送女生們回去好嗎？』

接著學霸被人拉了起來，一隻手環在他的腰間。雖然他看不清環著他的人的臉，但學渣的聲音他還是認得出來。

第一次跟陳信宏靠得那麼近，該不會是做夢吧？他抬起頭瞇著眼看著旁人的側臉，旁邊的人像是感受到那股視線一樣轉過頭看他。

『現在就知道看我，你不是喜歡我嗎？剛剛幹嘛一直盯著那個男生的臉看？嗯？』

他想他大概真的在做夢了，不然陳信宏怎麼會說出像是吃醋般的話？

『我…我沒有…』突然像是想到甚麼似的愣了愣，『你說…我喜歡你？』

『難道不是嗎？』對方危險的瞇起眼睛，當然他是看不到的。

『你…你怎麼會知道？』他驚訝得睜大眼睛，學渣的臉在月光下變得清晰無比。

『我當然知道。』他看著學渣有些得意的表情看得入神，『因為你常常都在樓梯那裡偷看我不是嗎？』

果然被發現了嗎…  
他還以為學渣不會注意到他…

『看來，要先給你留個印記。』

他看見學渣的臉慢慢放大，嘴唇被甚麼一點而過，當他回過神來，只看見學渣的嘴角慢慢上翹。

『要乖喔，不然下次就不是親嘴那麼簡單囉。』

三十題之八：全世界查無此人

甚麼時候開始，他的愛變得如此瘋狂？

他表情認真的對著電腦埋頭苦幹，好看的一雙手在鍵盤上飛快的舞動著，螢幕上的字飛快的閃過不停，最後當一個寫著成功移除的提示窗彈出以後，才放鬆下來嘴角微微上勾。

終於，把那個人的資料全都刪除了。  
世界上再查無此人，所有存在過的痕跡都被他抹去得一乾二淨。  
他笑得更開了，甚至笑得露出了牙齒。

他站起來轉身從客廳走到房間門前，從褲袋裡拿出鑰匙把門打開，所有動作輕得像是怕打破了房間的寧靜。  
客廳的燈光照進漆黑的房間裡頭，他走了進去，反手把門輕輕關閉上鎖。床上睡著一個人，側著身背對著門躺著。他放輕腳步熟悉的走近床邊，手撐在床頭彎下身輕輕的吻了吻床上人的頭髮。眼睛漸漸適應了黑暗，床上人的身影也變得清晰起來。

沒被被子遮蓋著的雙手被繩子捆著，腰上有著被用力握緊後的瘀青，裸露於空氣中的背部滿是深淺不一的吻痕。

他笑著，坐在床邊握著對方的肩膀把人翻過來，然後從額頭吻到耳邊。

『阿翊…沒有人能把你搶走了，你永遠都是我的了…』

三十題之九：問起你的話，就說你是--

主唱和吉他手兼團長在談戀愛，這已經是他們好友之間公開的秘密，但為了維護樂團本身的定位和團長的尊嚴，特別是後者，於是主唱無奈的答應了他的團長的要求，被問起的話，就說他是一輩子的兄弟。

當然嘛，要主唱答應要求是要代價的。  
為此，每當其他團員看到主唱被問感情問題後一秒壞笑的模樣，再看看旁邊一臉疲倦的團長，不用問甚麼他們都知道了。

人渣…這樣也算在內…

不過至今還沒有人敢在主唱面前詢問他和團長之間是否有些甚麼，儘管主唱知道歌迷們都有在偷偷討論，直至那次只有他一個人前往的電影訪談會。

『怪獸每一次都會幫你蓋被子嗎？』

眼角滿是笑意，當歌迷們接著說這是出於一種愛，他的笑意更深。

『先說一下我們團員之間沒有愛。』

不過團長跟團員之間嘛…  
阿翊，我可沒說甚麼喔。

三十題之十：把你藏在衣櫃

在勉強容下兩個人的狹小衣櫃裡，兩個人的身體被迫著緊緊相貼，為原來已經悶熱的  
空間升溫。

額上的汗已經順著臉頰滑落沾濕了耳鬢，兩隻本來就不知道該如何放著的手下意識的想抬起把汗抹掉，卻在手碰到前方的軟綿而僵在原地。

他不是故意要吃豆腐，但手就是控制不住再往那柔軟的地方輕輕一揉。  
他感覺到身前人稍稍動了動似乎是想要轉身，但發現實在動彈不得時只好停了下來。

溫尚翊現在…大概是在瞪他吧…

這怎麼能怪他…  
他可正值熱血方剛的年紀耶！喜歡的人跟自己貼得那麼近，要不是不小心碰到對方又沒有抗拒反應，他才不會再多摸一下！

就在他以為快要被對方盯出個洞來的時候，衣櫃門外的腳步聲伴隨著主人疑惑的問句慢慢遠去，直到聽見門被關上的聲音，身前人伸出手用力的把衣櫃門打開。突如其來的光線讓他不得不閉上眼睛，接著他感覺到自己的衣領被抓住然後用力往外扯。

他一個踉蹌差點站不住倒在地上，還好溫尚翊還在抓住他的衣領稍稍往他的方向拉回。

『陳信宏！誰准你摸我！』

溫尚翊對他露出了凶狠的表情，果然戀愛會讓人變得盲目，看向對方甚麼都像戴上了濾鏡似的，不然他怎麼會覺得對方現在的模樣可愛的很？

『欸，衣櫃裡那麼熱想要抹汗才不小心嘛。』

這是真話沒錯。

『那你揉個屁！』

這也對啊！

『誰知道我爸會突然回來，我就有點緊張…』

才怪…謝謝老爸…  
不然要他等溫尚翊許可大概得等對方喝醉的時候吧…

三十題之十一：只有我能看到你

看著半躺在沙發上邊吃著零食邊看著海綿寶寶動畫大笑還哼歌的陳信宏，溫尚翊忍住把心中捧著的果盤往對方身上丟的衝動，認命般慢慢往那人方向走。  
不就是他倒霉？出國旅行也能遇上魔王，對方還不要臉的跟著他回來台北，怎麼甩也甩不掉，最後只能讓他侵佔自己的家。

他坐在沙發的另一頭，拿起一片蘋果放進口裡，毫不著跡的稍稍側過身然後用餘光打量著旁邊的人。  
不是喝著人血而是喝著可樂，不是看遍色情暴力電影而是著迷地看著一集又一集的卡通動漫，不是高冷不苟這笑或是笑得令人心寒而是像個孩子般純良無害。不是滿口邪惡魅惑之言而是溫柔善良…不對…偶爾還是會耍點惡作劇啦。

可是還是跟印象中的魔王不同。  
剛見面時的魔王人設呢？  
倒是只有那張帥氣的臉和身高跟魔王連得上吧…

『阿翊幹麼一直在看我？』

大概是剛剛想得太入神，他連陳信宏不知在何時移到他身旁還把臉靠得那麼近也不知道，所以當陳信宏的聲音突然響起的時候，他的身體下意識往後靠在扶手與椅背之間。陳信宏趁機一手撐在沙發扶手，一手撐在沙發椅背把他圈了起來，嘴角微翹微微再湊近一點。

他抬頭看著陳信宏，努力假裝鎮定沒有被對方嚇到似的，絲毫沒發現他們現在這個姿勢對他來說挺危險的。

『誰…誰在看你…』

誰會承認自己盯著一個男人看還出神了？不…不對，他是因為在想事情，才不是看呆了。

『你…你就不用回去處理事務喔？當魔王很閒哦？』

『喔？阿翊對我很感興趣？』

『屁啦，我是看你甚麼時候才會走！』

『阿翊在這裡，我怎麼可能會走。』

『為什麼是我？』

他看著對方的表情突然認真起來，他聽到自己的心跳慢慢加快。

『因為那個時候，只有你能看到我。』

只有我…能看到你？  
就因為這個原因…

他有點想笑了，差點就對這個惡魔心動了…  
差點…真的是差點…  
該死…

三十題之十二：他不知道的事

看著眼前人一副欲笑欲哭的表情，他禁不住皺起了眉頭。

魔王能看穿所有人類的心，唯讀看不透在隱身情況下還能看見自己、命中注定的宿命戀人的心。  
他以為那只是老爸用來哄老媽的故事，他沒有想過真的有這麼一號人存在，所以那時當他剛下列車的時候，發現有人盯著他看而他在對上對方視線時的那刻莫名心動，他就知道，原來那是真的。  
當然，他有在之後做過測試，發現只有那人看不穿內心想法的時候，他才徹底相信的。

他從那人的護照上得知對方叫溫尚翊，是台灣人，說話時偶爾帶點台灣國語腔調。明明是個男生，笑起來卻比他看過的女生還要好看，裝兇的時候又莫名的可愛。  
他從來沒想過自己也會有這樣的一天，想要待在對方的身邊看得緊緊的不讓別的男女靠近他，所以他才沒有回去，而是選擇跟著溫尚翊。

等溫尚翊也喜歡上自己，他就會問他要不要跟他回去。要是溫尚翊答不，那他就陪他待在人間。要是溫尚翊說好，那他就帶他回去，給他所有最好的。

從跟溫尚翊回家到現在，他感覺到溫尚翊對他的不同，所以當他發現溫尚翊常常在偷看他的時候，他想也許是時機來了。  
果然電影上演的日久生情都不是假的，既然看不穿，那就用行動試探吧。

於是，他說破了溫尚翊一直在看他的事。  
於是，他問溫尚翊是不是對他有興趣。  
於是，他用他從電影上學到的表白方式對溫尚翊做了一遍。

可是，他得到的卻不是如電影中的反應。  
欲笑欲哭到底是甚麼意思？  
他以為他對溫尚翊已經觀察得很徹底，但原來他不知道的還有很多很多…

不管了，如今他才不會放手。  
電影裡接下來都會怎麼做？好像是甚麼一吻能定情吧？

他低下頭，嘴唇精準的落在溫尚翊的嘴唇上親了一下。

『所以，你要愛上我嗎？』

【三十題之十三：熟悉的陌生人】

隨著強勁節拍的音樂不停閃爍的燈光和在走往吧檯期間不斷往他身上上下其手的男男女女讓他不禁皺了皺眉，如果不是為了溫尚翊，很少喝酒的他絕對不會來這種地方。

以後，絕對不會再讓溫尚翊來，至少不是他一個人來。

看著伏在吧檯上那熟悉的背影，嘴角不自覺的上翹。  
曾經只能在遠處看著的人，他終於在今晚能夠靠近。不，甚至他還能緊緊抱著他，品嘗他垂涎已久的嘴唇，然後在他身上留下一個個屬於自己的印記，讓他記得自己是誰。

每走近一步，他越是按捺不住激動。  
他第一次這麼喜歡一個人。  
明明只是在一個演唱會上坐在隔壁的一個陌生人，但他就是在聽到對方興奮叫喊跟著唱的一刻不經意看了一眼旁邊的人。就那麼一眼，他的視線就無法從那人身上離開。

在那演唱會結束以後，他像著魔一樣偷偷的跟在那人的後頭看看那人住在哪裡。在對方上樓以後，他在大樓下抬頭往上看，等著那一家窗戶突然亮起燈就能知道確實的位置。  
那晚他一直待在那人的樓下直至天亮也還沒有睡過，他怕一睡著，會錯失那人上班的時刻。

他急切的想要知道有關那個人的一切。  
從出生開始，直到相遇的那場演唱會前的所有事情，他都想要知道得一清二楚。  
他戴著黑色的毛帽，戴上黑色的粗框眼鏡，穿上最普通不過的黑色外套和棉褲，盡量不引起別人注意的跟在對方後頭。

他不想成為那人眼中的變態跟蹤狂，儘管他現在所做的正正如其無異。  
到最後，他還透過特別渠道拿到了對方的私密訊息，這讓他興奮了好一會。

明明他們互不相識，他卻知道了他的一切。

興奮，然後隨之而來的，是無窮無盡的欲望。

【三十題之十四：課桌下的牽手】

他們的距離只是僅僅一桌之隔，前後方都待著為數不少的工作人員在為拍攝進行預備工作。他伸手稍稍整理一下白襯衫的衣領和黑色的西裝外套，然而視線卻是偷偷的瞄著旁邊的溫尚翊。

熟悉的學校，載滿青春的教室，還有每每讓他悸動不而的那個人，所有回憶像大放送一樣一下子湧上。所有都如記憶中一樣，除了那時他們都比較青澀，髮型外表都沒有像現在那般小心注意。

他和溫尚翊不同一班，甚至連教學大樓都隔一段距離，所以他不可能像偶像劇一樣在上課時偷偷看著溫尚翊，但是還好那時堅持加入吉他社，不然，他又怎麼會遇上他。

忍不住輕笑出聲，稍稍環顧四周確認沒有人在往他們這邊看以後，毫不著跡地把手潛到課桌下緩緩的往旁邊移動，然後輕易的找到那隻最熟悉不過的手緊緊牽著。

『陳信宏你幹嘛！』

毫不意外的聽到對方隱忍的低吼聲，他的笑意更濃，轉過頭往對方耳邊湊近。

『就想把那時想做卻沒做的事情補回來。』

一一 他是我的。  
一一 我是他的。

【三十題之十五：陌生號碼來電】

眼睛微微張開，還處於半睡半醒的狀態下他盯著天花眨了眨眼睛，然後緩緩環視著四周。天藍色的天花和熟悉的房間擺設告訴他現在處身於自己的房間裡。

還想閉上眼睛睡回去的時候，腦裡閃過的畫面讓他瞬間清醒過來。他急忙坐了起來掀開被子，身上穿著的上衣和棉褲和昨晚記憶中的一樣。  
他稍稍舒了一口氣，還好都在，畢竟上次起來發現自己忽然光著身子還整身酸軟不堪的畫面驚嚇得自己到現在還沒法接受。

他知道自己有另一個人格的存在，一個與現在的自己截然不同…不，應該說那個是曾經的自己 一 叛逆，神經大條，勇敢直前不計後果想做就要做到底的自己。他們共用著同一個身體，但不代表他們都有著同一段記憶。  
他曾經要求對方寫下日記以免日後遇上不必要的問題，但顯然對方並沒有理會，最後更放肆一番向自己表示著無聲的示威。

他就這樣維持著剛剛的姿勢想得入神，就連放在床邊震動不斷的手機也沒有讓他回過神來，直到肚子發聲示威時他才揉了揉眼睛起床享用午餐。

發現手機曾經響起的時候已經是中午時分。

難得的休息日他正打算玩玩手機過日於是拿過手機打開鎖屏的時候，他看見了那數個未接來電。

那是一串陌生的手機號碼。  
毫無印象，也不記得自己何時把自己的手機號碼給了一個陌生人。  
他本來想要忽略，但腦裡突然閃過一個念頭。他按了按那未接來電的提示，然後按下撥號鍵。

心一直緊張的噗通跳過不停，手也不自覺的輕輕抖著。  
拜託…不要是那個名字…  
拜託…就告訴他不小心撥錯號吧…

終於，電話的另一頭接通了。  
然後，手機從他的手中掉落到地上，還依稀傳來了電話另一邊那人慌張的聲音。

_『怪獸？幹麼剛剛不接我電話？』_

【三十題之十六：敵在明我在暗】

才剛要把被汗水弄濕透的T恤脫下，他就被一個突然衝撞過來、還緊緊摟著他腰的熱度不得不停下脫衣的動作。

那熟悉的氣味，還有那重量，不用回頭他也知道那是誰。  
整個人更加熱烘烘的，連腦袋也彷彿被燒得瞬間當機。

『阿翊…』

被主人故意壓低的聲線，帶點因為使用過度而產生的沙啞聲。明明都聽了這麼多年，明明彼此都不是初次戀愛的小伙子，卻還是會為此而悸動。

『聲音都沙了還不趕快休息，明天還有…唔…』還沒把話說完，對方又以慣常方式堵住他的嘴巴。

人渣，混蛋。  
人前還一直說自己清靜得很，人後對著他卻急色得一言不發就抱著亂吻。  
欸，陳信宏。  
真不知道如果追著你跑的那些迷妹迷弟看到你這樣對著同團的吉他手會不會對你失望。

腦裡是這樣埋怨著，但身體卻誠實的很。  
頭稍稍向後側著方便身後人的動作，眼睛閉上嘴巴微張作出回應。  
不知道那人發了甚麼瘋顧不得被人發現也要這樣做，不過他們都很清楚，其實也許誰都知道，就是那個人假裝不知道而已。  
而他也好好的配合著，畢竟這是他開始的一場戲，為了家人而演的一場戲。  
對方是完全入戲了，而他也曾經嘗試過，只是他發現沒有辦法。

他很清楚他愛的是誰，而他現在留在身邊的又只能是誰。  
其實，他才是這場戲中最人渣的那一個吧。

『如果能夠光明正大的陪著你，有多好…』

【三十題之十七：謊言】

『你喜歡此刻的自己嗎？』

他閉上眼睛，在滿場歌迷的歌聲中說著感言。  
這個問題，他問了很多、很多遍。  
他像在讓聽者思考，但其實更像是在反問自己。

他，應該是喜歡此刻的自己。  
此刻在舞台上和一班好兄弟實現夢想追逐夢想的自己。  
此刻大大方方在一旁開著那人玩笑的自己。  
此刻那個假裝不在乎、不介意，只要對方快樂就足夠的自己。  
此刻那個偶爾想起在那人告訴自己要結婚後開始沉溺於創作思海的自己。  
此刻那個偶爾想起和那人一起時那些美好風景的自己。  
此刻那個只會不斷回憶著那些只屬於他和他的青蔥歲月的自己。

他，應該喜歡此刻的自己。

應該如此…  
應該如此吧…

【三十題之十八：雙重人格】

手機屏幕隨著手指按壓鎖屏鍵的動作閃了而滅，滅了又亮。  
眼睛緊緊盯著屏幕，沒有瞥見任何訊息提示讓他越來越急躁。

為甚麼還沒有回覆他的訊息？  
真的跟那個學妹在一起了嗎？  
那他呢？  
他算甚麼？

他們不是在交往嗎…  
那天發表會過後，他們不是已經表明了心跡徹夜傾吐對彼此之間的愛意了嗎？  
他們明明老是待在一起，為甚麼還是會那麼輕易的被那個學妹介入？

就因為學妹說她不會？  
他的吉他也不是很好啊，身為副社長不是更加應該好好教會社長吉他嗎？  
難道學妹真的比他重要？  
難道真的只是在氣氛催化下所產生的異樣情愫？

不可能的…  
不是在他爸面前說自己很好很有才華要讓對方接受自己的嗎？  
怎麼可能只是個誤會…

不會的…  
不會的…  
不…

再一次按下解鎖鍵，他焦急的快速在屏幕上找著那個通訊軟件，溫尚翊的名字毫不意外地出現在通訊記錄最頂端的位置。

他點開了訊息，幾小時前發出的訊息還是處於未讀的狀態。  
他連訊息都不看了…  
真的結束了嗎？

不！

他崩潰的抓著頭，雙眼緊緊閉上痛苦的叫著。  
怎麼會和學妹在一起了…  
他最愛的人明明是自己…  
明明是自己…

叫喊的聲音停止了，他依舊維持著手抓住頭髮的動作。  
手機的屏幕因為自動鎖屏功能而再次暗下來，但沒過多久又因為一通來電而再次亮起。

鈴聲一直在迴響著，直到像是下一秒便會掛掉的時候，他伸手拿起了手機按下了接聽鍵。

還沒發出任何聲音，電話裡頭的人已經焦急得吼叫了出來。

『陳信宏你去哪了！！幹嘛不去醫院，幹嘛不吃藥…』

他沒有回答，只是靜靜的聽著，然後在對方終於停下來的時候緩緩開口。

『我是溫尚翊。』

【三十題之十九：背後】

要說傳媒們覺得要是發現到必定是最震撼新聞之一的，可要數是天團主唱陳先生的戀愛對象。

陳先生由出道至今，甚少跟女藝人傳出緋聞，唯一一位被記者們不厭倦的寫著的，就只有他的親戚助理。  
可是其實陳先生早已有戀愛對象，沒人能發現他，除了像他這樣體質的人…

好不容易等到自我介紹的時間，陳先生抓緊機會急步的走到後台。  
一是為了趁著其他團員跟粉絲聊聊時換掉濕透的歌服，二來是為了跟他的戀人見面。  
畢竟他單獨的時間可是有限。

急步的走到休息室，還沒呼喚他的戀人，背後傳來的涼意讓他嘴角上揚。

『還是阿翊最好，總是會讓我舒服。』不用懷疑，這絕對是陳先生語帶雙關的日常，不過對方也不是省油的燈，陳先生的對手可是冠上黃帝名號的溫先生呢，被撩就要笑回去！

『是喔，還有更舒服的要不要嘗嘗？』語氣帶點挑撥，只要他一說好，溫先生就用念力控制旁邊的水杯讓他痛快。

『不用了，一會沒力怎麼辦？』陳先生可不會上當，他從來沒成功把溫先生困在懷裡，常常只要一靠近，溫先生就會紅著臉的消失，所以溫先生絕對是想到了甚麼壞主意。

陳先生笑著拿過毛巾，時間可不多了，耳機裡已經傳來催促他的聲音，衣服看來來不及換了。

他看著溫先生，第一次覺得有這樣的體質真好。不然他就看不到溫先生，也不會像現在那樣幸福。

【三十題之二十：觸不到的你】

溫先生有一個秘密沒有跟任何“好兄弟”說過。  
他在跟在人間好像很紅的天團主唱談戀愛。

有時候他實在想不明，為甚麼受萬千少男少女阿嫲阿公喜愛的一個人會喜歡上這樣的一個他…  
不是像偶像劇那樣說甚麼他配不上他，要才華要樣貌他可是都有，不是女的也不是問題所在，重點是他是阿飄啊，而對方是活人，怎麼說也不太對勁吧？

溫先生托著頭，一眨眼再睜開便已經處於面對著陳先生的舞台上方。  
音樂聲伴著陳先生的歌聲，夾雜著歌迷粉絲的尖叫聲在場內迴響著，陳先生表演時那認真的表情確實很迷人。

在陳先生邊唱邊走到延伸舞台的時候，他看著那一隻隻往陳先生伸過去的手，如果他還在生的話多好，他也能切切實實觸摸陳先生，而不是抬手就穿過抱空。

突然腦海裡有些畫面一閃而過，依稀看見與這裡相似的場景，兩個似曾相識的身影。  
他沒注意到自己有那麼一下子變得模糊透明，也沒注意到舞台上的陳先生那一瞬間消失的笑意和眼裡滿滿的驚慌。

【三十題之二十一：第二身份】

陳先生在唱著在笑著，也許來自戀人間的心靈感應，他知道溫先生從休息室那跑出來了。

想要借看向看台區的歌迷實際偷看溫先生，但忙於看提詞機的眼睛好像有點分身不暇。於是在忘詞與溫先生之間，他果斷的選了溫先生。

還好這首歌他還記得很熟，畢竟已經表演過很多次了。  
他把米高峯指向延伸舞台旁的歌迷，同時抬頭往上看。

果然，溫先生就在他的正上方，但逐漸變得模糊不清像是快要消失的溫先生讓他瞳孔擴大。

已經看不見溫先生的影蹤了，一定是發生了甚麼事！

他恨不得快點把演出結束把事情搞清楚，但到演出完結以後已經是兩個小時後的事情。  
他急得連衣服也沒換下，只是拿起了自己的袋子，戴上了帽子和口罩，迅速的跟團員們和工作人員說了聲便往外跑，慌忙的叫停了一輛計程車往醫院進發。

坐在車裡的時候，陳先生看著窗外的路燈，心一直噗通的跳，腦裡一直想著溫先生不要出甚麼事情。

是的，溫先生不是鬼魂，真正的溫先生人在醫院裡昏迷著。  
溫先生的第二個身份，是他樂團的迷弟。

起初會留意到溫先生，是在一次演出上。  
那個時候溫先生正正是在延伸舞台的第一排，正當陳先生一如以往的走到延伸舞台，旁邊的歌迷都興奮的看著他大聲和唱，然而就只有一個人還是看著主舞台那邊。

他忍不住好奇，那個人在看甚麼看得那麼著迷？  
突然，那個人笑了。  
整個空間瞬間好像靜止下來，他聽不見耳機裡傳來的音樂聲和歌迷的尖叫聲，他只聽到自己的變得急促的心跳聲。

那像是太陽慢慢從地平線升起時的感覺一樣柔和溫暖。

直到吉他手走過來輕輕碰了碰他才回過神來。演出過後吉他手問著他剛剛幹嘛在放空，他藉故詢問大家對那個人有沒有甚麼印象，這時鼓手劉先生才說那個人是他的粉絲，每次的簽唱會都有來，只是今天沒有戴著眼鏡跟口罩而已。

他後來才知道那個人是溫先生。  
再後來，他從鼓手的專頁得知了溫先生車禍進了醫院的消息。  
再後來，他在演出場地的休息室看到了只有他才看得到的溫先生。

大概記憶沒有跟著靈魂離開身體吧。  
溫先生甚麼事也不記得，但這樣也好，他也見不得溫先生一直喜歡著他團的鼓手。  
然後，不知道是因為依賴還是甚麼，慢慢他看見了溫先生看向他時的不同。  
他鼓起勇氣向溫先生表白，最後得到答應。

但還不是在一起很久，幸福就快被收回了。

下了車走到了溫先生的病房門外，他祈求著溫先生平安沒事，希望消失只是因為醒過來而不是真正的死去。  
做好了心理準備，握著門把一扭把門推開。

溫先生坐在病床上，身旁站著醫生跟護士正在做著檢查。  
他舒了一口氣，還好沒事。但接下來他開始緊張，手心冒汗。

溫先生…還記得他靈魂出竅以後…他們在一起的事情嗎…

【三十題之二十二：私下約定好在大眾面前做同樣的事，悄悄的，也會滿足】

明明隔著厚厚的歌服，但剛剛溫尚翊從後攬著他頸膊的觸感和熱度彷徉穿透了衣服一樣，讓陳信宏忍不住翹起嘴角用著沒有拿麥克風的手輕輕摸了摸對方剛剛手指停留的位置。

主唱和吉他手在戀愛，大概是這個團裡公開的秘密。  
佔有慾甚強的他不滿足只在朋友間宣示主權，台下那些在窺覦他吉他手的粉絲的灼熱視線讓他忍不住想要大聲宣佈吉他手早就被他訂下了，你們就不要再看了，要看就看我好啦。  
但他只能在心裡撕聲咆哮，偶爾藉由搖滾男人間的互動走到溫尚翊身旁湊近而且還是距離只有一個麥克風的間隙來暗示自己的地位。

對此溫尚翊在台上表現得一副毫無問題的模樣還瞇著嘴笑著和應，可到了台下卻換了個人一樣。  
離開歌迷的視線還不夠五秒，一隻腳就伸過來準確的落在他的屁股上。  
他往前踏了幾步，其實對方沒有很用力但還是忍著笑意裝作很痛的樣子揉著。

『陳信宏你剛剛在搞甚麼貼得那麼近！』

看著溫尚翊裝兇的臉，他想起了那隻暴力熊，99%可愛，1%暴力。

『宣示主權啊。』不意外的看見對方悄悄紅著的耳尖，嘴角已經控制不住的翹起。

『面…面對面要怎麼彈吉他啊，下次就抱頸就好了…』後面的語句越來越小聲，但還是一字不漏的傳進了陳信宏的耳朵。

『那阿翊下次也可以抱我的脖子，那樣我也知道阿翊在吃醋了。』

回想到那個約定，翹起的嘴角越發明顯。

怎麼辦，他越來越愛阿翊了…

【三十題之二十三：短訊刪除】

陳信宏和溫尚翊在談戀愛。

一個被眾多學姐學妹所仰慕，一個被眾多學長學弟包圍示好，所以兩個人談戀愛的消息一傳出便已經震驚了兩個學系的學生們。

一些終於明白為甚麼陳信宏從來不接受任何一個女生的告白，一些則悔恨早知道溫尚翊是喜歡男生的話就豁出去先表白就好，說不定現在牽他手的人就是自己啊。

儘管這場風波在其中一個當事人否認喜歡男生後迅速落幕，可是那些人不明瞭的是，溫尚翊說的不是喜歡男生其實是指他只是喜歡陳信宏而已，更加不會知道的是，陳信宏在說溫尚翊除了學分跟音樂就沒人追到的時候他隱瞞了當時所花下的多少小心機。

他們確實在一起，但是是秘密的，只有他們兩個知道就可以的那種。

溫尚翊不適應關係的轉變，所以不想公開。  
陳信宏不擅長拒絕對方的任何事，所以同意不說。  
雖然同意，但隔絕溫尚翊會喜歡上別人的可能性還是必須的。  
於是，他像在追求溫尚翊那時一樣，趁著溫尚翊上洗手間的空檔時間，拿過對方的手機熟練的解鎖進入短訊箱開始查看過濾。

表白的短訊一律刪除，帶曖昧的語氣也不行。略帶嘔心的可以留下，因為他知道溫尚翊看到也會刪除。

就在他忙於操作的時候，其實溫尚翊一直站在後方看著。

臉上沒有任何感到嘔心的表情，相反帶點輕浮的笑容一直掛上。  
他早就知道陳信宏有在看他的短訊，從還沒在一起的時候就知道了。

不會反感厭惡，倒是覺得好奇。  
一個如此受歡迎的人，到底是為了甚麼才會做這種只有女朋友才會做的事。

一開始他以為陳信宏是怕他搶走了自己的風頭，後來才從他毫不掩飾的示好找到了端倪。

這個人，怎麼這麼有趣。  
大概，他也早就栽進去了吧。

【三十題之二十四：私密文件夾】

陳先生跟溫先生是在一個大型音樂會上認識的。  
每次說起那次的相識陳先生都會覺得很奇妙，明明只是剛好看到助手放到桌上的兩張由客戶贈送的音樂會門劵，然後剛好心血來潮想要到現場看看，再剛好走著走著被認識的工作人員看見帶到後台，最後剛好客戶也在順道介紹他所邀請的樂團團員，剛好遇著剛剛，兩個沒交集的人就被互相介紹互相認識。

在跟溫先生握手的那一瞬間，陳先生只是覺得這位相比於他矮了半個頭的男人笑起來挺溫暖，頭髮毛茸茸的有點想要摸摸看。鬆開手再悄悄的打量著，和他相比起來好像小小的一隻一抱就能整個圈在懷裡。視線往下外露在白色背心外的一雙手臂和被緊身黑色長褲包裹著的臀腿，有種想要順著那線條一路滑下撫摸的念頭。

喉結不自覺上下滾動，察覺後輕輕搖了搖頭彷彿能把這些歪念拋出腦海。  
直到走到觀眾席上自己的座位，他還是想著那位溫先生。即使演出開始，他的視線也從沒離開過溫先生。

客戶給的位置還不錯，正對著溫先生演奏的位置。溫先生專注演奏的神情和沉醉於音樂時滿足的笑容都讓陳先生忍不住拿起手機偷偷把這一幕幕拍下來。

直至他把溫先生追到手，他也沒有告訴溫先生有這麼一個儲存了不少照片的私密文件夾在。

廢話，被溫先生知道的話肯定會被刪光光啊。因為，他還把那些照片藏在那裡啊。

【三十題之二十五：一前，一後】

靠著列車車門喘著氣，視線瞄著身側同樣靠門喘息的溫尚翊，嘴角緩緩的往上翹。

昨晚被溫尚翊拉著走到淡水的岸邊，聽著對方紅著眼眶流著淚邊訴說著失戀的痛苦邊灌著偷買回來的啤酒，陳信宏緊握著拳頭下了個決定。

舉手喝了口整晚都沒碰過的啤酒壯膽，然後認真的看著對方開口。

『你知道要忘記失戀的痛苦最快的方法是甚麼嗎？』

對方輕皺著眉投來疑惑的眼神，因為酒精的關係而泛紅著的臉讓他心跳加快。  
除了是因為接下來要說的話讓他有點緊張以下，還有因為眼前人只看著他的目光。

到底是從甚麼時候開始…他對溫尚翊有了異樣的感覺？  
會關注著他的一舉一動，會不自覺走到他身旁待著，會想要捉弄他看他炸毛看他裝兇的模樣，會一步一步的走進他生活圈子的所有角落。  
溫尚翊就像太陽一樣，成為黑夜中的唯一溫暖。

『開始一段新的戀情啊。』

然後在對方還沒開口以前，他伸手摟過溫尚翊的肩脖把他拉了過來。

簡單的四個字，用了比當初在告白巷時還要要多的勇氣。  
這次沒有呼嘯而過的機車，距離又如此近，沒可能會聽不到吧。一切就欠溫尚翊的回應了。

不是沒有感覺到旁邊人身體瞬間的僵硬，所以他也有心理準備會被拒絕。  
可是直到天亮，他們依然維持著同樣的姿勢，誰也沒有說出任何一句話來，直至身後傳來學生們吵鬧的聲音，陳信宏才鬆開手拉起溫尚翊示意他們要趕上捷運回校上課。

在早上的繁忙時段，車廂裡不意外的漸漸擠滿了上班上課的人。  
陳信宏站直了身伸手抵在溫尚翊旁邊的扶手意圖稍稍阻擋越迫越近的乘客。

他們，面對面，一前一後。  
翹起的嘴角依然沒落下，看著沒有人注意著這邊，陳信宏大膽的伸出另一隻手靠近溫尚翊垂在身側的手，手指輕輕勾了勾對方的尾指。

『欸，陳信宏你…』對方緊張得立馬掙開手四處張望的模樣像極一隻受驚的貓，可是在他眼中就是可愛的模樣。

『你沒拒絕我，不就代表我在你心中還是很有地位吧。不努力一點，怎麼讓你開始喜歡上我。』

【三十題之二十六：在心裡偷笑】

『這是要送粉絲的。』

拿過手提攝錄機親自拍著他的團長大人，表面上是一臉嚴肅認真拍攝，實際上內心都不知道高興得跑上了好幾回一直在心裡偷笑了。

公器私用，不行喔。  
欸，要溫尚翊說情話耶，這麼稀有的事情不是對著他怎麼行！

努力的忍著不讓嘴角露出任何端倪，看著螢幕裡頭嘆了一口氣然後準備開始的溫尚翊，他的心跳得越來越快了。

溫尚翊說了句Action以後就輕皺著眉，認真的對著鏡頭說為什麼要害他。  
他繼續假裝冷靜的回應著，但其實已經緊張到不得不做點事情緩和一下。  
手按著鍵無意識的把鏡頭慢慢拉近，眼睛看著螢幕像是認真拍攝其實已經在走神在內心忙於做著準備。

陳信宏你冷靜點，不就是一句情話。

『害我那麼喜歡你。』

在聽到這句的那一刻，嘴角已經不受控的上揚。

【三十題之二十七：相對全世界大聲介紹你】

陳信宏有一個他以為自己隱藏得很好但其實還是會在不經意透露出來的秘密。

他的佔有慾，很強。

他雖然不會在別人面前明確的宣示主權，但他會一直注意著對方的一舉一動，誰對他喜歡的對象做了甚麼說了甚麼他都會記在心裡。  
誰抱了摸了對方哪個地方，誰在言語上佔了對方便宜，他都會找個機會討回來。  
廢話，這些事情只有他才能做才能說，別人搶先做了不弄弄他們你以為魔王這個稱號是假的喔！

他以為他的佔有慾已經夠強了，但原來還沒到最頂端的位置。

在他喜歡上溫尚翊以後，他無時無刻都想要觸碰他想要跟大家說他是我的。  
在溫尚翊還大喇喇的經不起起哄和人親吻的時候，他在心裡就已經氣得猛灌幾罐可樂也消不下去。

怎麼又不見你親我…明明都有人起哄要我們親一個啊…

可是溫尚翊對於他這樣的小情緒就是毫不知情。  
沒在一起的時候陳信宏還能忍，但當他捅破了友誼這層紙以後他就越來越按捺不住了。  
演出時的觸碰越來越，靠得越來越近巴不得全世界都在懷疑樂團主唱和吉他手是不是有些甚麼。

在全世界都在說著他們的曖昧但仍然阻擋不了表演嘉賓對溫尚翊在他眼裡看來親密非常的觸碰以後，陳信宏決定把行動升級。

看來得向全世界好好介紹他是我的人了。

『我的團長大人。』


End file.
